


Beyond the end: Tetsuko

by Daniivan



Category: Shrink high
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniivan/pseuds/Daniivan
Summary: What happend to Chijinda after he lost to Tetsuko in Happane island? You're about to find out





	Beyond the end: Tetsuko

Chijinda breathed heavily. He had just defeated one of the most powerful creatures he had ever seen, at least at this size: a praying mantis.  
As he looked at the body of the titan before him, he heard a dreadful clapping.  
‘’Good job, Chijinda. I must say I am impressed that you were able to beat such a vicious bug all by yourself. Your training seems to have worked wonders.’’  
A feminine voice boomed from above reverbarating through the transparent prison he was in. It belonged to no other than Lady Masque, one of the four heavenly queens from ASS and the owner of Chijinda.  
Two giant fingers came from the top of the jar and gently picked him up, bringing him closer to the imposing mask of the bearer of these fingers.  
Even though he had once made fun of the mask now before him in the past, the last months of harsh training and even harsher punishiments made him fear the object and its owner from the bottom of his heart.

A brief though of rebelling passed through his mind as he was brought near the face of the goddes in front of him. He had defeated her in the past; naturally, he could do it again now that he was stronger. But reality came crashing down on him as he remembered his despairing situation — reality being her size. Masque was outstandingly gigantic — or it was him who was absurdly tiny. It was as if he could be considered a single ant next to an entire tingling.  
As he arrived at her eye level, she dropped him at the soft palm of her hand as she continued talking with her little captive.  
“But still, I saw many flaws with your tecnique — flaws that I already told you to fix, and you have no idea how much that angers me, Chijinda. Therefore, for that, there will be consequences”  
His body froze, his mind went blank and his trembling legs stopped supporting his nearly inexistent weight as he fell to the fleshy ground beneath him. Chijinda knew he wouldn’t be able to handle another punishment. He tried to beg for mercy, but all of his words got stuck in his throat. How could she be so cruel? He wouldn’t be in this situation if he hadn't been defeated by her back on the Hapane island on that fateful rainy day, but now he didn't have time to think about the past. He had an order from his master, after all. He did what she asked, and he did the impossible: he defeated the most dangerous bug he had EVER faced. Damn her... She promised to set him free after that...  
“But even so… As your teacher, I need to reward you for your accomplishments.”  
As she said that, she began undoing her shirt, revealing her cleavage and her black bra.  
“Wait, what ar-"  
Before he could finish his sentence Chijinda was dropped from the palm of her hand and began falling towards her breats. After a couple of seconds of free falling he reached his destination, hitting the soft flesh of her bosom, an impact that Tetsuko was almost unable to feel but made Chijinda loose track of his location after the landing.  
The surface he was in was warm and soft, though it had enough firmness to hold him in place there, between her breasts. If the inability to move didn’t make him uncomfortable, the scalding heat certainly did, as it began make his mind dizzy and unfocused.  
“I do hope you’re enjoying your situation right now, Chijinda, because you’re only getting out of it by the end of the day"  
Those were the last words Chijinda heard before the fabric of her shirt covered his view. Then, he was plunged in darkness.  
Soon, his captor began sweating under her school uniform, making Chijinda’s stay between her breasts even more hellish, because worse than the pressure was the gigantic droplets of sweat that began covering the boy on its salty liquid. After a few moments in this torture, Chijinda's conscience went black just like his surroundings.  
He woke up to an unusual sight: his owner was looking at him, without her imposing mask, while she cried her eyes out. It had been almost a years since the last time he had seen her beautiful bichromatic eyes, all the way back to the first A.S.S. scheme. Upon further inspection, he noticed he was on top of her gigantic palm, out of his pillowy prison, and that meant his “reward" was over:  
“Lady masque, why are you crying? Where is your mask for that matter?”

With a yelp from the titanic girl above, she began searching for her mask, only to realize that she left it on the other side of the room.  
“Chijinda! You're well! Thank god, I thought I had killed you with your punis- reward! With your reward!”  
Chijinda watched a giant smile appeared on the giant girl's face.  
“You have no idea how happy I am right now, my little Chijinda... Now you will be receiving a great rewar… NO!”  
She yelled at her tiny prisoner almost making him fly away from the force of the wind that her voice made. That was the first time he had ever seen her so mad.  
“You need to be punished for making your girlfriend worry so much about you!”  
She began walking towards her bed.  
“Forget being my insole for the day, forget fighting my pinky finger, forget being my armpit cleaner, tonight you will have a punishment like no other you have ever received!”  
Chijinda was really scared right now, he should be thinking about how to sweet talk himself out of this situation, but his mind wondered to something different a the moment.  
After all, what did she mean with "girlfriend"?


End file.
